With the ongoing development of cellular technologies, a manner that a macro base station and a micro base station together form a network becomes increasingly popular. In this way, a system capacity can be increased, and a higher service rate and a larger service bandwidth can be provided to a user. A coverage area of the macro base station may be referred to as a macro cell, and a coverage area of the micro base station may be referred to as a micro cell.
However, because the coverage area of the micro cell is small, frequent handover occurs during movement of user equipment (UE), which affects system performance and user experience. Therefore, in an area covered by both the macro cell and the micro cell, the macro cell and the micro cell may be enabled to provide a service to the user equipment together, that is, the user equipment keeps dual connectivity to the micro base station and the macro base station, so that when some user data is transmitted in the micro cell, a connection between the user equipment and the macro base station is kept, thereby avoiding frequent handover.
During research and practice of the prior art, it is found that when multiple base stations can provide a dual-connectivity service to user equipment, a base station, among the base stations, does not know another base station that can also provide a dual-connectivity service to the user equipment, resulting in that during control of handover of a user equipment, the user equipment cannot be accurately handed over to a base station that can provide a dual-connectivity service.